No llores
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Después de que Atsushi cae en coma, Kyoka teme perder a su familia nuevamente.


_Bungō Stray Dogs pertenece a Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa._

* * *

**No llores  
**—✽—**  
**

El reloj suena, es lo único que suena en la sala de la agencia. Al lado de la puerta de la clínica de la doctora Yosano se encuentra Kyōka Izumi, de catorce años, abrazando un peluche de conejo con la mirada perdida en la nada.

—Kyōka, debes volver a casa —dice Yosano, saliendo de la clínica y Kyōka levanta la cabeza inmediatamente, esas no son las palabras que había estado esperando todo ese rato, así que se queda silenciosa mirando a la doctora esperando a que le diga lo que de verdad quiere escuchar—. No ha despertado aún y tú tienes que descansar.

Kyōka se desinfla como un globo, la ilusión y expectativa en sus ojos se apaga y vuelve aquella mirada perdida dirigida a la nada.

—Estoy bien.

—Has estado aquí toda la semana, ¿has dormido en una cama? —pregunta Yosano, con más seriedad. Kyōka no responde—. Debes irte.

—Está muy solo —responde Kyōka.

No agrega nada más, pero no es necesario. Esas tres palabras son las más sinceras que ha escuchado la doctora desde que Atsushi fue internado.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo —propone la doctora cuidadosamente.

Pero Kyōka no responde, solamente abraza el peluche en sus brazos con un poco más de fuerza. Quiere agradecerle a la doctora por su propuesta, pero no encuentra las palabras correctas para hacerlo sin ofenderla y es que, la soledad a la que se refiere la niña no es una soledad que la doctora Yosano pueda apartar.

Eso parece entenderlo bien la mujer.

—De acuerdo —Yosano suspira, como si se rindiera con ella—, por esta noche puedes dormir en una de las camillas, pero te advierto que mañana vas conmigo a mi apartamento quieras o no.

—Gracias.

El agradecimiento viene demasiado débil, no por eso es menos sincero, pero si denota que está cansada y que el alivio de escuchar que podía quedarse le permitía soltar el peso que llevaba en ese momento. Yosano no agrega nada más a la discusión, solamente le ordena cuidarse bien y no quedarse despierta.

Se va de la oficina y deja a Kyōka sola. Es tarde, todos se habían ido mucho antes. La doctora Yosano se quedaba un poco más tarde que los demás para cuidar de Atsushi, Kyōka se queda ahí incluso más tiempo porque no soporta llegar a una casa vacía.

Había pasado una semana desde que Atsushi entró en coma. La misión a la que había ido había empezado como algo simple: ayudar a unas personas atrapadas en un edificio en demolición, había ido con Kenji así que no habían pensado que algo pudiese salir mal. Pero todo lo que podía salir mal pasó: Atsushi consiguió sacar a los civiles pero el edificio entero se desplomó sobre él. Afortunadamente, por la resistencia del tigre pudo sobrevivir, Kenji liberó todos los escombros hasta sacarlo y Yosano le dio tratamiento. Pero, parecía que había recibido un golpe muy potente en la cabeza porque desde entonces no ha despertado.

Está vivo, pero nadie sabe cuándo puede despertar nuevamente.

Todos en la agencia estaban preocupados, cada quién lo expresaba a su manera, Kyōka… era la que no se iba de la agencia por quedarse con él. Esperando a que despierte, con la mano siempre en el celular durante las misiones, esperando algún informe de Yosano. Ella había tomado todas las misiones de Atsushi, alegando que, seguramente al chico no le habría gustado ser un problema para la agencia, así que trabajaba el doble.

Claro, Kunikida a pesar de ser estricto entendía que lo que Kyōka hacía iba a hacerle colapsar, por eso él personalmente se encargaba de resolver algunos casos cuando la niña no podía dividirse en dos para hacerlo todo a la vez.

Los primeros días Kyōka fue a casa, como siempre lo haría, pero el camino solitario era deprimente. Luego, los Tanizaki se ofrecieron para acompañarla en el camino, pero cuando se iban quedaba sola en aquel lugar donde esperaba a Atsushi. Donde todavía preguntaba al aire, creyendo que él estaría ahí, qué quería para cenar. Finalmente, tomó unas pocas pertenencias y se mudó a la agencia en secreto. Atsushi no iba a despertar, pero aun así, ella no quería dejarlo solo.

Ella no quería estar sola.

Finalmente, entra a la clínica. Atsushi está ahí, conectado a varias máquinas que ella apenas podía entender. Es inquietante verlo tan calmado, normalmente Atsushi es muy expresivo, normalmente, sonreía cuando la veía. Aquí Kyōka ni siquiera está segura de sí sabe si está con él o no.

Había leído muchos artículos en internet, varios donde decían que una persona podía mantenerse en estado de coma por años. Pensamientos como esos no eran muy alentadores. Había estado llevando una vida sana, no se saltaba las comidas y, aunque fallaba en respetar sus horarios de sueño, hacía lo posible por cuidarse a sí misma.

Porque sabía que Atsushi se preocuparía mucho si no lo hiciera.

Kyōka deja su peluche a un lado, solamente para tomar lugar en una silla al lado de la camilla de chico de cabello cenizo, entonces, con las manos reunidas en su regazo habló. Ella es una persona de pocas palabras, quizás porque nunca encontraba nada importante que decir, había sido enseñada a solamente decir lo justo y lo necesario, las trivialidades eran cosas que se las dejaba a Atsushi.

Pero, esta vez, con él callado y sin sus típicas charlas sobre cualquier cosa ella siente la necesidad de llenar el silencio. Una parte de ella siente que si le habla sobre su día a día, incluyendo las cosas más insignificantes, él en algún momento va a responder algo. Así que habla.

—He cumplido con las misiones de hoy, Kunikida-san me ayuda en lo que mis habilidades y tiempo no alcanzan —empezaba siempre con lo importante, como un reporte—. Almorcé con Kenji-san. Estofado. Fue mucho y me llené, aunque Kenji-san comió el doble de lo que comí yo. Yosano-sensei parece estar preocupada por mí, parece que si no despiertas entonces voy a dormir en su casa mañana. Tanizaki-san y Naomi-san se ofrecen todas las tardes a acompañarme a casa. Dazai-san viene a cuidarte cuando yo no estoy.

Se queda en silencio unos segundos, no hay respuesta así que, apretando sus manos y usando un tono más suave continúa.

»Todos son muy amables. Siento su calidez y es agradable, quisiera poder agradecerles de una mejor forma pero… —Kyōka aprieta los labios y toma aire, sus manos se aproximan a la mano más cercana de Atsushi, le toca con suavidad y pronto le está agarrando, acercando sus frente a la mano fría del chico— por favor, despierta.

Pide en un susurro ahogado. La agencia es gentil con ella por eso no se siente sola, no obstante, no puede evitar que el vacío y desolación presionen su pecho porque, por mucho que apreciara y quisiera a todos en la agencia, por mucho que les agradeciera por todo lo que hacían por ella… no iban a poder llenar ese hueco que ocupa Atsushi en su corazón.

Atsushi es su amigo, es la persona que la sacó de la oscuridad, es la persona que le sonríe y le motivaba a ser mejor. Atsushi es la familia de Kyōka.

Ella no quiere perder otra familia.

Aprieta un poco más la mano de Atsushi y siente un nudo en la garganta. Hacía mucho no creía en un dios en los cielos, pero en ese momento le pide de corazón que le traiga a Atsushi de vuelta.

»Todos son muy amables —repite Kyōka, con un hilo de voz—. Pero… quiero tu amabilidad. Quiero almorzar contigo de nuevo, quiero trabajar contigo, quiero caminar contigo a casa, quiero escucharte hablar y verte sonreír —Kyōka no se da cuenta pero sus ojos se han humedecido, las lágrimas empiezan a empapar sus mejillas y lo único que le hace ser consciente de su llanto, es el discreto sollozo que se escapa de su garganta—. Por favor, no te vayas tú también… A un lugar al que no pueda alcanzarte...

Nunca había sido tan abierta ni honesta con sus sentimientos. Había aprendido en la Port Mafia que tales cosas como los sentimientos eran cosas sin importancia, había aprendido que solo había que hablar lo justo y necesario, a decir cosas que de verdad ameritaban abrir la boca.

En ese momento, Kyōka se desborda. En ese momento piensa que quizás, los sentimientos si deben ser expresados tal y como todos en la agencia lo hacían, tal y como Atsushi siempre lo hacía, después de todo, ¿cómo iban los otros a saber qué guardaba en su corazón si no lo decía? Kyōka teme que, Atsushi no fuese consciente de las cosas que le acababa de confesar, que quizás, no va a ser capaz de saberlas tampoco.

—No… llores…

Kyōka abre los ojos inmediatamente al escuchar aquellas dos palabras provenientes de una débil voz quebrada. Atsushi, sin fuerza, con los ojos entreabiertos mira a Kyōka con gesto cansado.

—Atsushi… —susurra, las lágrimas vuelven a acumularse en sus ojos y se deslizan por sus mejillas. El alivio hace que el llanto fluya nuevamente.

El chico de cabello cenizo sonríe, una sonrisa pequeña y perezosa, como quién se acaba de despertar. A Kyōka le recuerda a la misma sonrisa que le regaló el día en el que se conocieron, después de salvarla de aquella bomba en el tren en movimiento.

Sus movimientos son lentos, pero no duda cuando se acerca a él y le da un abrazo, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico en la camilla. Atsushi está un poco atontado, no entiende lo que ocurre y sin embargo escuchó a Kyōka, por esto, sabe que lo correcto es tratar de devolverle el abrazo, y lo hace, acariciando la espalda de la niña que silenciosa y aliviada se toma su tiempo para sentir que su mundo vuelve a la normalidad.

—No me iré… a ninguna parte… —le asegura Atsushi.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, no siendo capaz de hablar por vergüenza a que escuche su voz cortada. Le cree. Ella siempre le cree a Atsushi.

—Llamaré a Yosano-sensei —dice una vez toma aire y el valor para hablar.

Atsushi le da una mirada benévola indicándole que puede ir, pero Kyōka no quiere dejar su lado, se queda con él, sosteniendo su mano mientras que con la otra marcaba al número de la Doctora Yosano.

Esa noche, después de tanto, Kyōka consigue dormir en calma.


End file.
